Never Tick Off Your Siblings
by Takari Crazy
Summary: TK and Kari get into an argument with Tai and Matt. What will happen? Looks like someone's in trouble. Contains Takari (duh), Taiora, and Mimato. Chapter 1 of 3!
1. The Argument

Never Tick Off Your Siblings

Authors Note: This is my second fic! Yeah! Okay, this is called Never Tick Off Your Siblings. This one will be three chapters. About my other story 'The Power Inside Of Them' I will take it down and repost an it will have six chapters when I do! Keep your eyes peeled!

Never Tick Off Your Siblings

"You two weren't supposed to go to that party." Matt said to TK and Kari. "Come on Tai, Matt, it was over a week ago." Kari said. "Yeah, I mean you're not going to tell on us are you? Are you?" TK said. "Yes we will, you two will be grounded. If we get our way, so will Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Ken." Tai said. "You wouldn't." Kari said. "We might." Matt replied. "We have a lot more on you then you have on us." TK said. "Well you two better get to school." Tai said. "Whatever." Kari said as she and TK walked out of the door together. "You think they'll tell our parents we went to Jera's party?" Kari asked. "No way. They'd never do that. Would they?" TK replied. "Yeah, I asked you and I really know." Kari said sarcastically.

After school TK went to study at Kari's house. When they got there they found both their moms there. "Um…did something just happen?" TK asked. "You two went to the party." Kari's mom said. "You two are grounded for a month." TK and Kari's mouths dropped open. "Who told you? Matt and Tai?" Kari asked. Kari asked. TK's mom nodded. "Isn't a month a little harsh?" TK asked. "No." Both mothers said together. Then they caught sight of Matt and Tai. "Okay, now it's secret telling time." Kari said. "Last week I took a picture of…" Tai jumped up and covered her mouth before she could say anything. "She took the picture of Tai when he…" Tai covered TK's mouth too. Kari spit on Tai's hand causing him to let go. "I took a picture of Tai, climbing in on the fire escape, obviously sneaking in. It was the day that I went to the party." Kari said. Tai and Kari's mom looked like she might explode. "Taichi Kamiya! You went to that party that I said you couldn't go to!" She yelled. "Matt came back late too so he was probably at the party." TK said. Matt walked into the room. "I heard my name." He said. "Yamato Ishda! You went to the party too?" "Yeah and he was kind of drunk." TK said. "Yamato Ishda! You drunk at a party you weren't even supposed to go to?" "Tai looked like he had something in his book bag. I looked in and there were pictures of him and Sora making out. I have a copy of it." Kari said. "Yeah and Matt took a picture of… you don't want to hear it, I'll show it to you at home." TK said. "TK and Kari haven't been so innocent lately either!" Tai yelled. "Yeah he's right! TK went to school one day and wasn't home until ten when you told him to be home at five!" Matt yelled. "Where were you TK?" He then asked. "The Park." TK replied. "Kari was gone too." Tai said. "They must've been on a date." He said. "Um… no." Kari said. "Yeah okay." Matt said sarcastically. "Well even if we were, it wouldn't nearly measure up to the times when you've made out with Mimi and me walking in on you!" TK yelled back. Matt blushed. "Yeah Tai, I mean how many times do I come home and you look all tired and so does Sora?" Kari asked. Tai blushed too. "But you have snuck out and come back hours later a lot lately." Matt yelled pointing to TK. "Ask Cody or Ken. I was always at one of their houses." The arguing went on for five minutes. "Stop!" Both mothers eventually yelled. "You are all grounded for three months!" "Three months? This is all your fault!" They all pointed to their siblings. 

The four of them were in Kari's room. "This is all your fault! I HATE you Taichi! You too Yamato!" Kari yelled. "Well Hikari and Takeru! If you had never went to the party this wouldn't have happened!" Matt yelled. "But if you wouldn't have told on us it still wouldn't have happened!" TK yelled. I'll get revenge they all thought. 

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors Note: Did you like it? Remember, this was only Chapter One. Chapter two will be up either tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday. Keep your eyes peeled oh and review!


	2. The Revenge Of The Older Siblings

Never Tick Off Your Siblings- Part Two

Authors Note: Okay this takes place one week before Matt, Tai, Kari, and TK aren't grounded anymore. This Chapter is about the Revenge Of Matt and Tai.

Never Tick Off Your Siblings- Part Two- The Older Siblings' Revenge

"Stupid Tai. Now I can't go to Yolie's house." Kari said. "Oh well. Your problem, not mine. You're the one that got us grounded." Tai replied. "You did!" "You!" "You!" "Can you two shut up?" Matt asked as he and TK walked into the door. "I agree with Matt." TK said. "Whatever. We just have to spend one more week without killing each other." Kari said. "Kari and I are going for pizza. Bye." TK said as he and Kari walked out of the door. "On a date?" Matt and Tai asked together. "If you want to call it that." Kari said. "I have to get my jacket." She walked into her room and screamed a few seconds later. TK, Tai, and Matt ran into her room. Kari was covered in water and a bucket was on the floor. Some string was on the door. "You're kidding." TK said. Matt and Tai high fived each other. Kari glared at them. "You jerks." Kari said. Matt and Tai couldn't hold their laughter anymore. TK turned around and glared at them too. "I'll be right back." Tai said walking into his room. A few seconds later he came out wearing a flame jacket and goggles. "Hey TC, where are you going with Kari?" Tai asked, acting like Davis. Matt started to crack up. TK and Kari looked at each other and smiled. "We were going to save this for later but…We're going to use it soon. You better watch out." Kari said. After about an hour of arguing, TK and Matt went home. 

The next day at school TK and Kari walked in and went to their first class. They were waiting for the morning announcements. They started, but suddenly, they stop. A new voice comes over the loudspeaker. "By Takeru Takashi." It says. "Is that…?" Kari asked. "Matt!" TK yelled and ran out of the classroom to find Matt. TK found him and tackled him, seeing him about to read a paper. "I HATE you Yamato!" TK yelled at Matt while punching him. "Takeru Takashi and Yamato Ishda! What are you doing?" It was the principal. Tai suddenly ran in with Kari behind him. "Idiot Tai!" She yelled. "I'm calling all of your parents!" 

TK and Kari were grounded for another two weeks because Tai and Matt had made up a story and their mothers believed them. "Why does this…" TK started. "Always happen to us?" Kari finished. "But we've got some revenge to plot. We've gotta think about it, now." Kari said. TK whispered something in her ear and she smiled evilly. Now they just had to survive three more weeks.

"Where are TK, Matt, Kari, and Tai?" Yolei asked Mimi and Sora. "Grounded." They said in unison. "Why?" Ken asked. "Because Tai was being mean and evil and got the four of them grounded." Mimi said. "He wasn't being evil. It was Matt who was evil." Sora replied with a slight glare at Mimi. "That's not true. It was all on conceited Tai." Mimi glared at Sora while saying this. "Whatever!" Sora said while walking away. 

Two days later……

"Thanks Mimi!" TK yelled. "No problem!" Mimi said walking away. TK ran inside and picked up the phone. "Kari! Mimi said that she would help me get revenge on Tai!" He yelled. "Sora said she'd help me get revenge on Matt!" Kari said back. "We can use this to our advantage." They both smiled mischievously. 

To Be Continued

Authors Note: I know, I know, that Chapter was kind of short. But the next one will be longer. Now Sora and Mimi are in this. I've decided to make this four Chapters. Three Chapters and an epilogue. What will happen? The next Chapter will have more Mimi, Sora, Yolei, Ken, and Izzy. It will be up by Monday. The earliest would be Sunday. 


	3. Truth or Dare

Authors Note: Here's Chapter Three

Authors Note: Here's Chapter Three! TK and Kari get their revenge in this chapter! This takes place they day when TK and Kari get their privileges back.

Never Tick Off Your Siblings- Part Three- The Real Revenge 

"Party! Party!" Tai yelled. "Yeah!" Kari yelled. "Thank god mom and dad went out today. I'm so bored." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it! It's probably Sora!" Tai yelled opening the door to find TK and Matt. "I thought you were Sora." Tai said with a small sigh. "Yeah nice to see you too." Matt replied pushing past Tai. "Kari's in the kitchen TK." Tai said. "Thanks." TK replied heading toward the kitchen. 

One hour later everyone had gathered for a game of Truth or Dare. These were the seating arrangements. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, and Davis. "Who wants to start?" Tai asked. "I will!" Mimi said grinning. "Tai, truth or dare!" "Dare!" Tai replied. "I dare you to read the song that you made for Sora Monday at school!" Mimi said. "You wrote a song for me?" Sora asked. "He sure he did and he said…" Kari started to say but Tai gave her a look that said: I can still kill you when everyone else leaves. "My turn." Tai said as he started to blush. "Yolei, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Yolei replied. "Who do you have the biggest crush on?" Tai asked. Yolei blushed. "Ken." She said and blushed some more. Ken blushed too. "My turn!" Yolei yelled breaking the awkward silence. "TK, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Wimp." Matt said. "There is a rumor going around school that you're dating Kari, is that the truth?" "Yeah." "What?" Davis asked. "Mimi, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Read Matt the song you were writing for her over the loudspeaker on Monday." "What? No!" "Yes!" TK and Kari said together. "You traitor!" Mimi yelled. "I quit." Izzy said nervously, afraid secrets would be revealed. "See you guys Monday." He said leaving. "Yeah bye." Joe and Davis said together looking at the glare on Tai and Matt's faces. They left too. "Yolei, don't we have somewhere to be?" Ken asked, looking at an imaginary watch. "Yeah let's go." The two got up and left. "Mimi, let's go shopping." Sora said as she and Mimi rushed out the door. "I've got Kendo." Cody said rushing away. "Uh, we've got a date." Kari said as she and TK approached the door. "Not so fast." Tai said, blocking their path. Matt stood beside Tai.

Three hours later Tai and Kari's parents came in to see TK and Kari tied to a chair. "What happened?" The parents asked simultaneously. "Tai and Matt happened." TK and Kari said. 

To Be Continued 

** **

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter but it had to be a cliffhanger. 


	4. The Winner Emerges

Never Tick Off Your Siblings- Epilogue 

Authors Note: The last chapter! Who will the 'war'? I tried to use a Japanese song… I wonder how it will turn out. _Words in italics are part of the song… which Tai is singing. _Enjoy! I put the translations in brackets. 

Never Tick Off Your Siblings- Epilogue

On Monday…

"Okay Tai, time for your little performance." Kari said giggling. "This I've got to see." TK said. Sora, Matt, and Mimi were also in the room. "You're next Mimi." "I know that TK." "I can't wait." "Shut up." "Okay Tai time to start." "After Tai gave the introductions the music started to play. 

Gomen ne sunao ja nakute [I'm sorry that I'm not honest] Yume wo naka nara ieru [I can say that in my dreams] 

_Sikou kario wa short sunzen [Now my thoughts are about to short circuit.] _

_Ima sugu atai yo [I want to see you right now]_

_Natika nara nu you na moonlight [It makes me want to cry this moonlight]_

_Denwa mo denkinai midnight [And I can't make a call at midnight]_

Datte junjou doshiyou [Because I'm naïve, what should I'm do?] 

_Heart wa mangekyou [My heart is a kaleidoscope] _

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare [Guided by the light of the moon…] 

_Nando mo meguri au […We meet each other again and again]_

_Seiza mo mataki kazoe [By counting the constellations blinking]_

_Uranau koi no yukue [We forecast the outcome of this love]_

_Onaji kuni ni umerteano [We were born in the same country]_

_Miracle Romance_

Shinjite iruno [I believe in it] 

_Miracle Romance_

Tai finished the song and prepared for the room to burst into laughter. First Kari started giggling, and then the room burst out into laughter. Tai and Sora blushed. 

"Okay we've decided that Mimi doesn't have to do her song." TK said ten minutes later. "No fair!" Tai yelled. "We have something better, when you at least accept it, we'll get you four." Kari said as she and TK walked out of the room.

That day was hell for Tai. Every time he turned a corner he heard 'Nice song Yagami' or 'You can be the next Yamato Ishda!'. No one would leave him alone. He looked around and saw an idea. "TK, Kari, this'll be payback." He grinned and then heard a scream. It was Mimi. She was screaming about something. Her hair looked… green, like someone had spilled something on it. Next to Mimi was a bucket with something in it. But on the bucket it said… Property of Yamato Ishda/Taichi Yagami/Sora Takenouchi. "Oh no!" Tai exclaimed as teachers filed into the halls. They read what was on the bucket. The principal went red. "Oh no." Tai said in unison with Sora and Matt. "DETENTION FOR A MONTH! ALL THREE OF YOU!"

Three months later…

Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Tai were at Tai's house. "This plan isn't going to work." Matt said. "Why did we even listen to you Tai?" Mimi asked. "We're just going to get in more trouble than we already are." "Sorry Tai, but I agree with them." Sora said. "It's going to work! Just trust me." Tai said glaring at them. "Now let's do a checklist. Camera?" "Check." Sora said bringing out a camera. "Maple Syrup?" "Check." Matt said getting some syrup. "And last but not least, sugar?" "Check." Mimi said bringing out Sugar. They quickly set up a trap for TK and Kari. "So when they come in, the stuff falls on them, then we take a picture and run for our lives. Got that?" Tai asked. "How do we get out?" Matt asked. "Through the fire escape in my room." "Okay here they come." Tai said, hearing footsteps behind the door. Tai took the camera from Sora. Sora, Matt, and Mimi hid at the door of Tai's room, ready to bolt. The lock started to turn. Tai smiled and put the camera to his face. The door opened and the contents spilled on a person. Tai snapped the picture. Then TK and Kari walked into the door. "What?" Tai asked. His mom was covered with the contents of the bucket! "Oops." Tai said turning to the others. But they were gone. "Oh no." Tai said.

Matt, Sora, and Mimi started to run a few blocks. They eventually stopped, then Matt saw something taped to his book bag. He ripped it off and read it: "So, Matt, me and Kari let Mrs. Yagami go first. How did we know about your plan? You have a double agent, or a mole, in your midst. From TK." Matt, Sora, and Mimi looked at each other, said a quick goodbye and walked away from each other. 

Authors Note: The end! Should I leave you to imagine the rest or should I right a sequel? 

__


End file.
